


Fury

by Rosemarie42



Series: Who says I Always Have To Be Soft [4]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles, very violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarie42/pseuds/Rosemarie42
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is in his cell looking at three female versions of himself “Seriously instead of getting me the hell out of here you tell me stories, how does that get me out of the dungeon, you know what would be better than a story a damn key”.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The last part of the who says I have to be soft series. Join four different Stiles as they you know what I don’t want to spoil it for you.
> 
> Updated on a Monday as normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Stiles book when I say Stiles I mean male Stiles the other three I use stiles nickname for them

Stiles Stilinski sat in his cage looking at the three women standing outside his cell who look so much like him they could be mistaken for siblings. The women the one that’s a queen had just finished her story, each women had told him their story and he listen because he had no choice he was in a jail cell. “I want to know why instead of freeing me you all tell me a story?”

“You don’t need us to free you, you grow up with a sheriff for a father you knew how to pick a lock from a young age” says the one he thinks of as the warrior.

“I’ve been in the cage for five years don’t you think if I could escape I would”, he says very angrily 

“You have indeed been in a cage in fact you have been in two cages one emotional and the other physical”, says the one he named the mother.

He sits back and surveys the three women they were strong, fierce, loyal to a fault and smart as a whip they were magnificent and he was oddly proud of them. He sits back in his cell he was a mere human what could he do, for the first time in a long time he pushed that thought to the back of his head and tried to remember what he learnt as a child and he could see his father laughing at him as he unsuccessfully tried to pick a lock that was lying down on their living room floor then he remembered his father showing him the correct way to do it and he smiles and holds his hand out expecting one of the women to put a file or hair pin in his hand.

“Everything you need to pick the lock is in your cell”, says the one he thinks of as the warrior

Stiles looks around at his surrounding and to his surprise he found a tool in his cell which was small enough to use to pick the lock. When he’s free from his cell he picks up a knife and gun that was laying on the table and heads for the door. All four Stiles fought their way out of the building they searched to see if there were other prisoners being held but there was none. Stiles was surprised when he walked out the door to see it was a house.

“I need gasoline and a match”, After a moment they were at his feet he ran back inside and pour the gasoline around the house and as he walked out the door one final time he lights a match and watches the building burns. He didn’t even feel an ounce of compassion for those people who were hurt or injured trapped in the building. They took part in his torture that he wouldn’t forgive.

“Let’s get out of here”, says Stiles “I need to check on my father to see if he’s still alive”.

“Are you sure it’s your father and not your mother you mean?” Says Warrior Stiles

Stiles look at her “Why would you think my mother would be alive and not my father”, he ask her coldly.

Stiles admired her when she didn’t even flinch at his tone “There is four of us it would make sense that there would be two of each parent alive to balance whatever this is out”.

“I’m a just human with no magically abilities I’ve been tested, at least one of the parents or grandparents would need to be magical like your Claudia’s were”.

“Back to the original question says the mother is your Claudia alive or not?”

“I don’t remember in order to survive I had to block out friends, family they made me weak.”

All three Stiles look at their male counterpart and says together “No they’re strength”.

They walk to Stiles family home and after some checking it was found to be deserted like someone left in a hurry “Wait there could be magical alarms we can’t stay here”.

Stiles look at warrior Stiles “You’re right of course, the woods should be fine but we’ll need a large tent plus food, clothes, blanket and I could really do with a a shower”.

“We are on the run people would have noticed the fire by now we can’t exactly walk into town they will notice the resemblance to John and Claudia and we don’t know where they’re as yet they could be being held prisoner like I was”. 

“Dude as a point”, says the queen sounding very unqueen like”.

Stiles rolls his eyes “Uh you three can pop in and out the different worlds decide who’s getting what and bring it here, it’s a shame you can’t take me for a shower with you”.

The other three Stiles look at each other and knew instinctually what they would be getting and pop out to come back with all the supplies they would need for a while.

One of the Stiles throw a bar of soap to Stiles “I’m not going down the river to wash who knows if it’s contaminated or even if the bad guys are there”. The warrior make water pour on Stiles from above.

“Did I mention that warrior kept calling Deaton Deacon in her story, none of you picked it up”. 

“You’re so childish”, says the warrior sticking her tongue out at Stiles. 

“A bit warmer water please shampoo as well, It’s thrown to him. She makes the water warmer and he showers while they put up a tent they give him a clean fresh towel and he walks a bit into the clearing to find he feels a zap.

“Forcefield” says the mother “This is the first time we have been able to come and see this world as it is, we were only ever able to be in that room with you. 

Stiles looks as if he’s remembering something “There is a never ending war being rage on this plant there is no absolute leader but I know there is four individuals in charge. People have tried to killed them, the people want peace but all they get is war. There has never been peace in my lifetime, you’re all twenty five years old yet I know I’m not, you’re all mothers. Look at you all a warrior, a mother, a queen”.

“Where is your Derek?” Ask the queen

“He is of no importance right now”.

The three women gasped “He is the love of all our lives our mate therefore he is the same for you, do you not love him”, ask the mother with outrage.

“I didn’t say that, I said he’s of no importance right now”.

“We are a team Derek and us we work together, we fight together we defend those who can’t defend themselves. We work better together” says the three female stiles.

“And yet you”re here going into battle without him, you may be a team yes but your individual identity is still your own don’t forget that”.

“You arrogant little shit, we’re the ones who saved you, us”. Says the warrior getting angry.

“Thank you I truly appreciate it, don’t forget this day, I’m starving what is there to eat?”.

The three women were tired and decided they didn’t want to argue. Food in plastic containers were bought out of a bag and warmed up by magic, everyone but the one Stiles think of as the queen ate and fell asleep.

The next day they showered and change their clothes and pack up the tent “Where are Lydia, Boyd, Erica, Issac why were they not with you or fighting to free you?. They’re your good friends”, ask the warrior.

Stiles stops walking “I don’t know if they’re here or even alive I vaguely remember the names”.

“So basically you’re alone”, ask the queen 

“It looks like it, unless the mother and father is alive?”

“You mean mom and dad”, says the mother in outrage

“Yes”, answered Stiles

“If no one else won’t ask I’ll, why are you a man and not a women like us”.

“I can’t answer that, I’m what I’m ”, replies Stiles 

“So where are we going?”, ask the warrior

“To see a man named Deaton”

“Finally some answers”, says the warrior.

They get to Dr Deaton office and press the bell waiting for him to break the barrier so werewolf Stiles can get in the door. He sees all four of them and bows “Come in come through the back and tell me how I may be of service”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which Stiles do you think the names belong to?


	2. Chapter 2

So you don’t look surprise to see us”, says the mother

Deaton turns to her “Why would I be surprised to see Stiles and his triplet cousins, now how may I help you all today”

Warrior Stiles throw up a soundproof barrier spell “All right old man talk nothing can get pass this forcefield and soundproof spell of mine”

“I thank you as you guess the place is monitored you must go to New York that is all I can tell you?”

“Why?” ask the queen

“You must go to New York”, is all Deaton repeats

“Maybe Derek is there”, Dr Deaton looks at male Stiles sadly but then to the queen who made the statement “I can’t answer that now remove the barrier spell our two minutes are up”.

Warrior styles does “Thank you for coming you can bring your cat in at ten tomorrow”, he bids them good day and they leave.

“Shouldn’t we be looking for your parents?” Ask the warrior “Maybe they have answers”

“No lets go to New York”, says male Stiles

Warrior Stiles raises her hands and they find themselves in Central Park there was a big screen TV set up and people were watching it, on tv was Rich or Ricardo or Richard as some Stiles knew him as along with Scott, Cora and to the three female Stiles horror Derek.

“I’m in a world where the love of my life has turned evil no wonder this world as gone to pot, is this why we’re here to save Derek”, ask the warrior.

“Derek doesn’t need saving”, replies males Stiles sounding bored

“Are you for real right now”, shouts the queen “The love of your live as gone evil and you don’t seem to care”

“When did I say I didn’t care, I simply acknowledge he doesn’t need saving”.

Warrior Stiles looks at him with contempt “Clearly we’re mean to kill these guys it’s an Alpha pack, they kill and destroy damn it I’ll not let them have this world but how am I expected to kill him, he’s my mate if he dies it will destroyed me to see it. I don’t care if it isn’t my Derek it will still destroy me”.

“You get to go back home to your Derek and your children and friends they will heal you from the hurt”

“Yes, but I’ll have an image burn into my head of what he looks like dead it isn’t fair to ask this of us”, says the mother

“Then leave”

“You know while we can pop back to our world we can’t leave fully until this world is made safe I still don’t know why that is for us three”, says the queen.

“Ah yes the grand design in the plan”, says Stiles

“How is it werewolves with no real magic can conquer a world with magic”, ask the warrior 

“They must have a very powerful emissary”, says the mother “We need to find out who that person is and destroy them but I can’t help thinking there is something else at play here. We’re the most powerful being in each of our worlds. We would be the only ones capable of enslaving the world so how did a Mickey Mouse witch or Druid from here did it”, says the queen.

“You’re human, you say you were tested who tested you? and how were you captured in the first place even as a human you’re still us, a BAMF you should have a bat or something laced with mountain ash you’re devious, cunning and seriously smart. We are Stiles, or as you call us warrior, mother and queen and you’re not supernatural but you’re still us so please act like it”, says the mother.

“I don’t remember anything but waking up in that cell, mother you’re a werewolf your nose should tell you I’m not supernatural in any way”.

“I’m aware of that” says the mother “I’m sure finding Derek and learning he has join the alpha pack is why we’re here”

“I think you’re correct but why is none of our friends here and why does this world seem so bleak the sky doesn’t even seem bright and it’s daytime”, says the warrior.

“It’s these people world they’re use to it”, says the queen

They watch as the Alpha pack remind people that curfew was eleven o’clock and anyone found on the street would be killed”.

Stiles went up to someone “Sorry I’m new to town can you explain what’s going on?”

The blonde hair guy looked at Stiles like he had two heads “We are slaves to those leaders they have mayors in each town who make sure that their wishes are carried out. Be careful they have spies who pretend to want to join an uprising to only turn on the group and kill them all as a warning to others”.

“Thank you”, says the queen she thought how weird it was that this stranger just volunteered this information to strangers who may have been spies.

The mother turns to the warrior “Why don’t you just teleport us to Derek”.

“She can’t they would be protected” says Stiles.

“Take us back to Beacon Hills all the Alpha pack members have a connection to it”, says the mother

They arrive in Beacon Hill and see they have been teleported to Main Street they see people going about their business like normal. “Let’s go to the preserve”, says the warrior.

“There is no house like you have in your world”, says Stiles

“If you were not us I would think you didn’t care one way or another if we freed these people”, says the queen.

“I was in a jail cell tortured and kidnapped I killed those involved and I’m willing to help you find what you need to”.

“You mean help us free this world so we can go back to ours”, says the mother 

The mother is surprise to see Janet coming up to them on the street she bows to them “Lets go for a meal I know how much you love a burger and curly fries they walk into the diner they sit down “Why are you familiar to me but I know I’ve never met you before?”, ask the warrior and the queen.

“Do you know her Stiles?” Ask the mother “She is from my world the librarian”.

“ I don’t remember but she seems nice”, burger and fries are put in front of all of them 

“Janet why are you here? Ask the mother 

“It is time”

“Time for what? and you should be in our town protecting the book?”, says the mother

“The book has done its job and I’ll do mine now eat up, I know how you get if you don’t have your treat”.

“Janet why is Derek in the Alpha pack here did something happen to turn him evil because his family was nearly wiped out and he didn’t go to the dark side in any of our world”, ask the mother.

“Derek is Derek he is magnificent is he not”.

“He is running with bad people” says the mother and our Scott wasn’t evil. Janet can you please give us a straight answer, says a very exasperated queen.

“I have given the answers than is necessary, find the Emissary and your questions will be answered”.

She disappears, they eat up because well it’s Stiles and burger and fries needed to be enjoyed.

They go back to the forest “Lets go through this”, says the warrior “All of us except Stiles are Emissaries except the wolf one, what if this world is in the state it’s in because Stiles is human for some reason he never became magical”

“I understand the reasoning for saying that but when we leave after freeing this world from those tyrants there will still be a non magical Stiles so what’s to stop someone else from rising to power even more evil than what superseded it”, says the mother.

“The only thing I can think of is we have to stay after freeing this world but we can’t we have husbands, children and families to go back home to”, says the queen

“You could just leave and forget this world”, says Stiles 

“You know we can’t”, says the warrior “We have to free theses people or we will always have to come here time passes here and I miss my family”.

“The choices is freeing strangers and being away from our families in order to do it or spending some time with our families and coming here every so often to do what we can in that time”

They sit on the floor in the forest “We need to vote on this”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We find out more about Stiles world and meet some of the residents

“I’m curious how you want to vote to stay here permanently or do a half ass job, by having your cake and eating it by popping in and out but you don’t know as yet why the town is the way it is. You’re Stiles you have a brain use it, I’m embarrassed for you three”, says Stiles.

“You can’t remember if you have a family we know we HAVE, how dare you look down on us”, says the warrior.

“Perhaps you should hurry up then and solve the mystery so you can get home to your love ones then”, says Stiles coldly.

“We need Derek he helps grounds us, we need to get him away from the pack”, says the mother.

“You should not be unanchored, Derek of this world is my Derek not yours’, says Stiles “Never the lest we will find a resistant camp and join them”.

“Do we know where the live feed was from, we should do everything to find out where the Alpha pack are”, says the queen.

“They’re in Beacon Hills if I had to guess I would say the preserve”

Warrior Stiles look at the tall Skinny man in front of her “You said there wasn’t anything on the preserve they were in a hall”, the mother was furious.

“The house could be camouflage or made invisible”, says Stiles in that bored voice of his.

“Just take us to the preserve I’m so angry right now”, says the warrior.

They find themselves in the preserve where the Hale Manor should be”.

“This is impossible no one has the power to make a house invisible”, says the mother.

“Warrior please put up a force field”

The warrior rolls her eyes “You think I would come here and not do that the second we got here”

They watch as a door could be heard being opened, then they see Derek goes to close something that wasn’t there, he walks to them and kisses all three women on the cheek then he stops in front of Stiles and kisses him “Hello wife”, when Derek moves back from Stiles instead of a man there stood a carbon copy of the other three Stiles.

“Husband it’s been too long my other selves felt me weaken and came without realising why”.

The other Stiles who’s mouths were dropped open closes them.

“You need to merge my love”, says Derek 

All four Stiles becomes one person, “Feel better?” ask Derek 

“I do but we must copulate I have prepared a place for us she raises her hands and they go to a house he lays her on the bed and makes love to her. They lay in bed after “I’m renewed”, she says. 

She gets up off the bed and in her place is another her who starts to kiss Derek, the first Stiles leaves the room, when she hears her other self and Derek very loud love making she smiles. When all four women were in the kitchen sat at the table the warrior said “I just had the best sex of my life I forgot how good Derek was”. 

Derek comes in the room “I must returned to the group and you must return to your worlds, make sure you’re in New York my love so when they return they can find the rebellion. He leaves and the original three Stiles go back to their world when they next return they’re back in New York seeing Derek on the screen with the mother telling them they need to ask the man who just told them about the rebels if they knew where to find them as they wanted to join. Stiles of this world once again looked like a man.

“We want to join the rebels”, whispers the mother to the tall blonde man

“I’m Sarah”, says the mother holding out her hands for him to shake this is my cousin John, my sisters Emma and Julie”, she points to the others with her.

“I’m James please to meet you all, follow me”, they follow him out of the park and he takes them to a warehouse where there were other people there,he introduces the Stiles to everyone. 

They were shock to see young teenagers amongst the group, they look like they could do with a good meal. 

They were shown around the warehouse it was set out like a dormitory with a kitchen to one side and a door leading to several bathrooms on the other side of the room.

They sit down next to a teenager girl “I’m Jodie I can’t find my mum” she starts to cry

“When did you last see her?”, ask the mother

“Couple weeks ago I think, so much as happen that I forget sometimes”

“Do you know how the group terrifying the city rose to power!”, ask the warrior

“For as long as I’ve been here they have been in power”, came the reply 

“Surely someone is organising with different groups around the world to come here and try to take them out”, says the warrior. Everyone in the warehouse was now listening to the conversation.

There are different leaders of different groups on each continent but there is not a big leader as such”, says James 

“I think we can change that” says Stiles 

“Stay here with us for a while, we have a witch who is trying to help us her name is Jennifer”.

The queen fixed her face in a small smile and said hello to her when she’s introduced to her.

“How do you come to know the group?” Ask the queen

“I was dating James when the warlords took over, we fled together and got as many people as we could to safety here by hiding them and using the little bit of magic I have to help”.

“How truly selfless of you, these people are blessed for knowing you, tell me do they have an emissary I understand werewolf pack tend to have an emissary. How else would they be able to conquer a planet”

Jennifer looked like she was trying not to talk but she said “If they do I don’t know who it is, not that I haven’t put fillers out trying to find out”, it looked like it pained her to say the last part.

“Why don’t you show us the information you have on the other clusters of rebel camps in the world”,says Stiles. Jennifer shows them the maps and information the camp had gathered together and leave them. “A week here should be enough time to learn everything we need to, this world needs the sun shining again and happy faces from love ones being reunited”.

The trio with magic agreed to not show what they could do to the rebels, the werewolves in the warehouse couldn’t tell they had magic much lest that they were sparks. They helped cook dinner and declined to eat arguing there were people in the warehouse that needed it more than them. 

Some of the magic users were excellent and some of the werewolves seem to be great trackers all four Stiles watched as the different groups practice fighting and tracking. With some coaching the Stiles thought they could be decent warriors.

They ask the group if they minded if they showed them a few moves, everyone was up for it and the four Stiles split up and taught the groups how to dodge some moves, be quicker on their feet and how to anticipate your opponent move. By the end of the week the group were better fighters the different Stiles said goodbye to them and left the warehouse with the address of different rebel held bases in the world. They smiled at each other, things could only get better from here they thought, the queen raises her hands and they found themselves in France.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Jodie Jodie Jodie. Stiles really is a little ?. I guarantee this chapter will be returned to often. Well look at that with the four Stiles I wonder why and how they can do that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously what is Stiles deal?

In France they found themselves in the town of Provins, they walk to a hotel and book two rooms as they walk up the stairs to their rooms. The warrior had a thought she ran back down to the reception “What time is curfew?”, she ask the receptionist in french

“As always eleven o’clock”, he replies in french she thanks him and makes her way to her room. The other Stiles were sat on the bed.”Curfew is still at the same time”, she informs them

“Did you expect that it would change seeing that we watched it being said live on tv broadcast to the world that was the time”, says Stiles dryly

“Anyway we need to lay low and go to the camp tomorrow if we go tonight they will wander how we got here so quick”, said the mother.

“Tell me the story of your book that was stolen from your library what was the book about again and I know it isn’t your Cora here now but what did she use it for again?”,ask the queen.

The book had spells to control, kill and do a lot of evil with”

“If it was in a section of the library that was suppose to be impossible to get to how did she a wolf with no magic powers get it and not only that this Janet had her memories of what was in the book erased there for a while it doesn’t make sense and clearly this Janet wasn’t evil her job was to teach the next generation to protect and serve the town”, says the warrior.

“The book did show me but it protects itself after a while you forget, says the mother

“How incredibly convenient for us”, says a very bored sounding Stiles.

“Do we know what we’re walking into tomorrow I mean those people in Beacon Hills were barely rebel’s they hadn’t fought yet for the convictions they had they just seem to be in hiding, I was embarrassed for them”, says the warrior.

“There is no way they’ll be able to take Beacon Hills”, says the mother. Suddenly there was a knock on the door they open it to see five men and a women”This town has been freed from the Tyrants, who has sent you?”, ask one of the men producing a gun.

Stiles claps his hands with glee “This is more like it, finally a town who lives up to its title rebel held town but if I was with those men trying to subjugate you and I held the power of the world in my hand you’ll would be dead now”. 

The warrior adds “Next time try to capture one of us to see if we would talk and you could use the information obtain against us to get the others to talk, at the moment you’ve walk into a room with four unknown quantity, us”.

The group by the door looks at them in wonder “We’re friends of James from Beacon Hills we’ve come here to see if there is anything we can do to help to see if there is a leader who will rise up and fight for europa when the big battle is fought we intent to kill those people on tv and we would like to find good true men who will do the right thing”, says the mother.

“We apologies we needed to know if you’re foe or friends”

“Understandable says the queen “Now we are tired why not pick us up tomorrow “

The next day the four Stiles followed them to a farm to find there was wolves bane being made, a lot of it in many forms. The warrior was impress their great enemies were wolves and a witch and they had made enough to kill all four wolves from the tv many times over. 

“I hope you’re aware”, says the mother “That all wolves are not your enemies when we have freed this world the werewolves are not to be made slaves of, I’m sure that humans and witches have played their part as well.

The leader of the group look at them all in surprise “I see you were going to repeat on another group what you’re fighting so desperately to free yourself of”, says the queen. 

“Unfortunately we can no longer help you, you want to free the people to enslave them again nothing has been learnt by you”, says the queen

Stiles look at them “The irony of what you intent to do is not lost on me but even I can’t stomach that plan”.

“Only the wolves”, pleads the leader “I spoke to James he spoke highly of you and said you can help us be better like you did them, please stay for a bit.”

“I’m afraid I can’t help you”, says Stiles coldly

“There is three other people with you, what do the other people think, do they not get a vote or say?”, ask the leader.

“As you want to take away innocent peoples rights when this is over what do you care about democratic rights now or does it only matter when it affects you” replies the Warrior..

“I grow tired of your whining, does anyone disagree with him?”, ask Stiles, several hands went up “Most of us disagree with him”, answers the women

“Why do you follow a leader you don’t respect or agree with?”, ask Stiles

“He has freed us in this town and he’s done a lot for us”

“But you’re all clearly terrify of going against him even if he doesn’t stand for what most of you do, you’re sheep following a mad man who will enslave you the minute he comes to power, his sort always try to seize power”.

“It’s not like that says the women”.

Stiles look at the leader “Tell one of them to kill her, and I’ll help you, better yet do it yourself, you can sense power radiating from me you want to align with me. You will go far with me”

The leader drags the women around by her hair and she begins to screams everyone else who came outside to see what the commotion was looked on in horror and some screamed “No please don’t kill her”. Stills heard someone say “That is your wife, the mother of your child you would truly kill her for power” but the leader seemed intent on killing her.

Stiles says “All those who think she should be killed go to the left, those who think she shouldn’t to the right. You know what let the town decide”, he looks at the leader “In two hours I want everyone in this town here make it happen”.

When two hours were up all the towns people were there “Okay I’m sure you all know the sides you should be standing on but I need those who have been intimidate by your leaders and his friends prior to coming here to make a line down the middle, is there any in this group of sub leaders who disagree with the leader today.”

The four Stiles waited till everyone was in position “Kill her now” he says to the leader who raises his hands to choke his wife but he didn’t notice that someone came behind him till it was too late and his throat was cut, people ran to help the women “Stay where you’re don’t move”, shouted Stiles

The people went back and line up again.

Stiles raises his hands and kills everyone but those who were intimated and the women. “You will be a remembrance to this town to speak up and hold on to their convictions and to be bold, only then will true change that you’re seeking today will occur. We will stay and help the new leaders get started two people should do it, they will not make any decisions of any importance without a vote. I’ll leave a friend to look after this town this is Janet”. 

Janet appears in front of the four Stiles and bows to them “You called”.

“This town needs to be guided”

“As you wish”, she bows again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, Stiles just 😮 you seem to be rubbing off on the other three. Has anyone noticed anything about a villain in all four of these stories. And why can Stiles merge and become one person and like wow she has amazing powers here🤫. She’s so sweet, why on this world she’s a chipper sociopath. Next chapter is violent and by that I mean Stiles is Stiles. Spot anything special about this world yet. I want you guys to get to the end of all four books and go crap she laid it all out for us the clues were there. I would love your comments and feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️There is a very violent scene in this chapter⚠️, we learn more about Stiles and find out some more information on the book that was stolen in part 2.

The man who killed the leader looks at the four Stiles and smiles “I do so love seeing your work”. He looks at the queen and mock bows to her “You know what I’m going to need you to do”.

She rolls her eyes and look at the people she takes the other three Stiles and herself to the hotel The Stiles merge as one. “What’s working you up more, the show of power I displayed or seeing the leader dead. Instead of answering he lifts her over his shoulders and plants her on the bed “I wouldn’t say no to the outdoors and a waterfall in the background”, says Stiles “I’m feeling sentimental”, he takes them to a waterfall and they make love for hours “Don’t tell the others but you’re my favourite”

“Derek I bet you say that to all the girls”

“Not all”, he laughs “Just three others”

“Are you staying with us for the rest of the journey?”

“Yes everything is in place, do you like this face and body”

She turns them over in bed so she’s on top “You know blonde hair and green eyes is my favourite combination apart from your true self of course”. 

“The Derek’s of the other worlds are not?, they’re tan skin with dark hair and green eyes”, he raises an eyebrow at her.

“I like variety so sue me”, she laughs, he kisses her 

“I can feel the others calling to me”, says Derek, she splits herself and becomes four again they each take turns with him in a different location in the world. 

When the lovemaking his over and they’re dressed once more he asks “Who’s winning so far?”

“It’s hard to say we have only began to help these people”, he smiles at him.

“Do you not wish to return to your earth while we help the people in France?”, he ask the three women.

“We do not” they say together “We still have time before we need to return”, says the mother.

“Let us return to the village”, says the warrior 

They return back into the village and the moment after Stiles speech to the villagers.

“People came up to them and start to hug them and shake their hands “Thank you for what you did for us”.

“You’re all needed for the revolution that is ahead, come let us show you how to be an effective leader”, says the mother. After a week they go to Australia and found as they touch down in the village there was a war being fought as soon as their foot hit the ground they were knocked off balance and someone with a gun and another person with a sword were circling them. 

Someone shot at the mother and hit her in the neck she was furious and as she started to heal she round on the person and killed them, Derek and the other three Stiles circle the man with the sword the queen tried to distract him giving the others time to hopefully get the sword away from them.  
They were thrown backwards by a spell and knocked out. When they came to they were shackled together with some other people.

“What the hell”, says Stiles, he feels a fist to the stomach.

“I’m curious are you rebel or are you working for the rulers?” Another fist he smiles a shit eating grin.

He feels a slap across his face

“I’m still not hearing an answer” says the queen.

“You’re very brave when your opponent can’t fight back”, says the mother

The person turns to the warrior “What no witty comeback from you”

“I was too busy picking the lock holding us together when you weren’t looking”she stands up and knees him in the groins.

“Well look at that you wiped the grin off his face, I’m going to need that face as a memento, says Stiles. He looks at the other people in the room, his other selves were freeing. “You’re going to want to close your eyes for this bit”. He watches them close their eyes and he produces a sword from thin air and cuts off the man’s head he watches the body still hutch over falls to the ground. 

The mother raises her hands and the body disappears.

When everyone was freed of their chains the warrior ask the room “Are you guys part of the rebels or with the people enslaving this planet?”. 

No one said anything but then several people at once said “We were capture by the rebels and tortured said one”

“Having seen the state of these people and the place I can’t blame them. I thought we were saving society but my eyes were open the day they took us”, says another. We were wrong for what we did I see that now”. Several people agreed with the statement.

“It is war we were just trying to save these people, they got us all wrong I got to speak with the leader of the pack Scott he said that they just cared for the people and wanted them to survive”

Derek and Stiles look at each other “He is bringing fear to the people, people are being killed in his name, I find it hard to believe if he truly wanted to keep the people safe he would have told them from what he was saving them from and why. People who truly want peace don’t accept murder happening in their name”, says the mother

“Was there a emissary with him?”, ask the mother “When you were there”

“Yes but I’m forbidden to say the name she put a spell on me so that I can’t repeat it”.

Stiles look at the man “The name”, he says icily  
As the man opens his mouth to speak the Stiles merge “Jennifer”, they heard.

They split apart again “Like I said I cant tell you”

“Fair enough”, says Stiles “I understand if you can’t literally say anything no one can be angry with you for that”. 

“So you’re the bad guys, and some of you have seen the light, we need to get out of here, who knows the lay out of this place, someone raises their hands. Stiles walk over to the person and touches her arm, he looks at the mother and smiles “Well done I’m impress”.

“We have to leave here before someone else comes in wondering what happened to that guy, where is he by the way? ask a teenager . “I know one minute he was there the other he wasn’t”. 

“While you guys were being freed I pushed him out the window. He’s gone and we need to leave you guys, you are great fighters how did you manage to get caught?”, ask the mother.

They had a spy in our camp and she poisoned us”

“Let’s save the talking for later and get the hell out of here”, says the warrior.

They walk to the door and open it the two guards on either side of it was surprise to see them Stiles looks at them and smiles before breaking one of the guards arms “I hate Failure with a passion”. He looks at the group “We have freed you and can offer you no more help if you wish to escape you must do it yourselves”. 

The group look at the four Stiles “We can barely walk, we have been tortured you have to help us”, says one sounding desperate.

“Yet I’m not going to, your desperate pleads are only making me angrier and are falling on deaf ears”.

The group look at the other Stiles and Derek “Please help us, they will kill us”

“I’m pretty sure it won’t be straight away they will at least play with you first”,says the mother

“Bye now”, says the queen cheerily they walk around the corner and disappear and reappear in another part of Australia.

“You must return home now, I will see you when you return goodbye my loves for now”, says Derek 

The Stiles merge gaining strength from each other then split apart again they each disappear back to the moment they initially left to fight but remembering everything that happen in Stiles world.

The one Stiles calls the warrior returns to the bathroom and opens it to see her children still sleeping as well as Derek. She kisses him he wakes “You should be resting you just had a baby two in fact”.

“Don’t worry sourwolf I’m going to take it easy your mother will kill me if I don’t, the babies when she looks at them were human she smiles. Then one of them wakes up she holds her daughter and puts her to her breast and as her daughter feeds she feels contentment. 

“Have I told you how much I love you”

“Once or twice but I never tire of hearing it”, says Derek.

Two weeks later when she’s in the Forrest she calls Jordan to her he bows to her “My queen, you’re awaken”

“My sword, it is time I need you to kill Scott in the future, the former friend and make the death worthy of the sword of a queen”

“As you wish” he disappears and she walks back to the house smiling she senses Peter and turns around 

“Peter what can I do for you?”, she smiles.

“You have sent the sword away, what will you have me do”

“I need to go see the mother before she is sheriff, I need rich or Dominic as he really his to say “Why can’t you be evil to you, record it but don’t kill him yet he as a life to live after all. I will make him remember who you really are in that moment so that he will comply”. 

He bows and teleports instantly he returns with a recording.

He hands it to her “Thank you now will you stay awake or sleep till I need you?”

“Thank you for the choice, I’m enjoying it I wish to sleep”

“Then slept”, says Stiles

Peter looks at her “Stiles it’s been only two weeks since you gave birth, you don’t go into the forest alone especially after what happen”

“I’m sorry Peter you’re right of course, let’s get a drink and you can tell me how that domestic violence case you’re working on his going”.

When Peter finishes telling her about the case she felt sick man was indeed cruel to man at times. Later she drove to the grocery store, while Talia babysat for her on the way there she stops. She remembered the story she was told by the mother and found herself at the Hale’s house in the past the morning it was to burn down in her world, she knew they all had had died in the fire when Stiles saw the future all those years ago and she was preventing it from happening now. 

As she stood and watch Peter save the others from the fire and her anger was lit by Cora and Richard she stopped herself from taking retribution it was not hers to take. The mother needed to do it and she knew it would be glorious. She goes to the library restricted section and sees Janet looking to see what set the alarm off. “Is it time my queen I thought this was mother’s world”. 

“It is but I need a mystery solved quite quickly and you know how mother get, I will allow Cora Hale to steal this book”

Janet looks at the book and looks terrified, “They warrant that much punishment? Mother will touch the book when this is over”

“Yes she will and awake in that moment where she will see us here and what Cora will have done with the book. It is not our time yet so she will remain the Alpha. I need you to forget I was here till the time is right, Your job is to take care of mother don’t forget it, how is your sister by the way she okay, still making her those brownies and cookies she loves?”  
Janet nods

“Good”, says the queen and disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get it right and knew which Stiles was which. So Peter and Jordan aren’t what they appear to be I wonder who they really are. So Stiles took Janet’s memory and allow Cora to take the book. Comments below, I love to hear your questions, theory on who or what the Stiles are.


	6. Chapter 6

The mother returned to hers and Derek’s bedroom “While you were in there I got the kids ready for bed” he smiles at her and pulls back the covers so she can get in which she does. She falls asleep knowing that she must pay a visit to the warrior but she was going to enjoy her time with her family she takes Derek’s arm and places it around her waist, she falls asleep.

She walks downstairs in the morning to see her mother and her children twin four year old girls sat eating breakfast. “Sit honey I’ll fix you breakfast”

“I’m okay Mum I’ll get something on the way to work, she kisses her kids on the cheek “Come on school we don’t want you to be late” the twins finish eating up and Stiles help them with their book bags. she’s driving in the car when she realises that Stiles mislabelled her the warrior when they met and Deaton was not rightly called Deaton in all the worlds. She stops the car and goes to see Deaton at his clinic he bows to her “Mother you have awaken”.

“Yes my son I have a job for you but first I need you to find someone fall in love and experience life at his fullest, I want you have a memory of a life well lived to look back on”.

“You’re going to see the warrior?” he ask 

“Yes”, she replies “Go see her before I do, I know you want to see she is okay, do not call her by her name”.

“But of course mother”, he bows and leaves

The mother goes to see the warrior she remembers how she ate the cake and said the spell, she trips her so the cake falls and watches till she puts the book down on the armchair and throws it into the fire when she hears herself ask “Show yourself” she shows herself. 

I can’t stay in this world for too long but I must show you, who you really are”, she touches her hand.. 

“Mother”, says the princess

“Warrior”, says the mother, “It is not yet time why have you awaken me”

“Your Richard problem is all our problem and this Jennifer one as well show them who you truly are”.

The warriors eyes flashes and fire is seen in them, the mother touches her again and they continue their conversation with the princess not remembering who she really is.

The mother returns home and goes to work and live her life with her children.

 

This is the moment after the warrior left Stiles world.

The princess returns home to the throne room she looks at her husband “Sorry darling what were you saying I spaced out there for a bit’.

“Laura’s birthday party do you think she will want one it’s only been eight months since Mum and dad died”

“It is best to ask her, excuse me a moment will you please”

“You’ve gone white as a sheet, is everything okay, is it me talking about mum I’m sorry if it brings up bad memories of your dads death.”

She puts a hand on his shoulder “Its okay” she leaves the room.

His parents are not supposed to be dead, my dad is suppose to be alive what the hell happened she thinks to herself. She goes back to Stiles world in the past, he and Derek are sat on chairs staring at her 

“Something has gone wrong my father is dead and Derek’s parents, oh gosh Derek’s parents” . She becomes consumed with grief. She recounts what happened to her and the story each Stiles had told the other about the future and the past. In the future this world isn’t bright and warm it’s permanent war and the stars are something not seen.

“My father how do I live without my father, my rock”, she wails 

“Derek is your anchor let him be your rock”, says Derek 

“I lost my mother, now my father how do I live without them”

“You have a husband and children be strong for them”, says Stiles

“Someone must pay for this”, says Derek

“Now is not the time for vengeance, if the burden is too much to bear I will bear it”, says Stiles as he walks in front of the Warrior and walks into her and becomes her then split herself with the male Stiles now the warrior and a women and the former warrior now a man.

The warrior looks at Derek “Husband it’s been too long”

“ I must return” says the warrior to the room and she disappears leaving the two men in the room.

“How does her pain feel?”, ask Derek 

“All consuming and so much rage as well,I will feel it all for a season then the memory will be diminished, in the mean time husband we have work to do and I must make sure I’m capture in five years time. All the jigsaws must be put in place”, he and Derek closes their eyes and see the future. 

The warrior returns home out of time for Stiles but in time for her. She goes for a walk with Derek around the grounds of the castle and starts talking to him about the party. “I think it’s a wonderful idea it will give the people something to celebrate after everything”.

“Mother and father will be happy to know the kingdom is once again safe and there is a new Prime minister in the non magical world”, says Derek.

“You talk as if they were alive”, says Stiles

“I would like to think that’s what they would think if they were here”, Stiles hugs him “Come on we got two kiddos to have a tickle fest with”. They walk back inside together and as they sat down that night with the kids she smiled but she knew she didn’t belong there.

 

The night the three Stiles leaves

Derek and the warrior now Stiles for the last five years look around them “She will now remember the truth, why did you not tell her!”.

“We know what he’s like, besides the grand design always the grand design”, he squeezes her hand “There is still a world to save and we are expecting my selves in 3…2..1.”. The three female Stiles returns to his world.

The warrior looks at Stiles “When I last saw you I was a mother, had two wonderful children and a great husband as well as friends, now I see you again they’re not mine but yours. Come this world needs saving’.

“Great just what we need a rogue warrior and you”, says the mother smiling.

“So Australia, I take it our helpers have returned as well”, states the mother

“But of course, it makes it so much more fun than way”, says the queen.

Let’s go to the next camp we still don’t have a strong leader for Australia”, says Derek 

Stiles pops in and out “Done”

The other Stiles sighs “Why must you always do that”, they say in unison 

They leave and return in minutes “Every continent now as a champion now let’s get ourself an Alpha pack”, says Derek.

They arrive back in Beacon Hills to the house on the preserve the once invisible house was now visible. 

The occupants walk out looking Stunned “What happened the magic wore off”, says Stiles to them “Jennifer it’s so lovely to see you in your rightful place at last, traitor looks good on you”.

Jennifer spits on Stiles he smiles at her, he and the other Stiles and Derek rise in the air and sit on thrones made of clouds. 

“Why don’t you tell the people what you and your friends were trying to do speak up the literal whole earth is listening”. 

“To save them”

“From who”

You.”

“Why Because of who you’re”

“Richard how did you get from one world to another? “

“Saw the book as I was cleaning and stole it not realising what I had, when I did I recruited people from your different worlds hoping to overthrow you but we were killed and I got angry and kidnapped you”

“You sure you kidnapped me”

“Yes”

“Ok then” says Stiles cheerfully 

“Right then a fight to the death it is”.

He turns to his other selfs “Your champions”

The champions appear in front of them “You know the rules your greatest murderer against a champion”. 

“Scott and James are encircled by the others and are watched as they fight each other, Scott gets a good right hook in Stiles looks impressed. 

“My compliments to you” he says to Derek “You trained him well”,

“Did you expect anything else from me”.

Scott wins the fight

They watch as Dominic was paired off with someone that escape in Australia who was shackled with them. They ended up wounding each other and died together

Cora was paired with someone from Asia Derek made sure his face was always visible to her as she fought, she lost in the most embarrassing way possible tripping over and hitting her head on a rock.

Scott was the overall winner

“Congratulations” says Stiles “You’ve won”

“Tell the people what you and the others were saving them from”

“You”

“Why me specifically Scotty”

“You’re a nobody trying to be a somebody that’s why you were kidnapped”

“Who told you to have Dominic do that Scotty?”

“Derek”

“You could have said no, I’ll try to meet my friend and bake bread”

“I’m a little confuse Scotty I thought I did a protection spell to protect Beacon Hills you left the town Scott so how are you back in it?”, ask the queen

Scott smiles “I killed more people that the Alpha pack ever did when I returned I was too powerful for even your spell”. 

“Hey dumb ass, how many people do you see who look like me”, says Stiles

“Three but that’s impossible”

“You left Beacon Hills to go to college is that correct”?, Scott nods at Stiles “To study to be a vet I believe, always a vet with you, Erica, Issac the others always change what they become, what they could be you always stay the same in every world”.

“Again how did you get by the barrier with no magic”

“Where are your friends by the way, left you have they”, sneered Scott

“I’m happy to say I’ll never see them here”

The queen says to him “Have you two met before. Peter appears before Scott he pales and starts to sweat”.

“Again I ask how did you get past my spell back into Beacon Hills”

“I didn’t he killed me”, he points to Peter.

“So how are you in Beacon Hills’

“I’m dreaming this”

Stiles stands up and starts to walk down steps form by the clouds.

He makes a gun materialises in his hands and shoots him up close in the head, scott touches his forehead and sees no blood but feels the pain of the shot. “I’m alive, You shot me”.

“Yes”

“Stiles and the sisters merge then come apart again “We’re one again everything is as it should be we are in our right bodies”.

Scott’s mouth drops open”

“Look upon us Scotty who are we”, says Stiles 

Scott’s eyes widen in shock and realisation as the Stiles made him remember, he points to Stiles “You’re Erinyes, the deity of vengeance

He points to the warrior “You’re Keres goddess of violent deaths”

He points to the mother “You’re Macaria goddess of the bless death”

He points to the queen “You’re Persephone queen of the underworld”

“Where are you Scott?”

“In the underworld”

“That wasn’t so hard was it”

“My ferryman will take you to the sea of lost souls”, Peter grabs a hold of him

“God’s and goddess are a myth”, says Scott 

“Yet here you’re”, says Stiles

“Do you know why there are three other worlds beside this one?”, ask the queen. Well actually there are more but only four matters to me.

“I can’t always stay in this world indefinitely on one of my visits to the world of the mortals, I met some amazing people but mortals died so my husband and his brother compromised and created three other worlds for me and I split myself into four people: vengeance to avenge the wrongs of the innocents killed, she looks at Stiles with love “am I not Magnificence. A mother to understand love at its deepest level and how that can be a good thing to a human and yet causes jealousy and pain to another, so when the person I’m killing says you don’t understand I can say I truly do, my sense of humour is morbid. I also help those who are good to cross over to the Elysian Fields with no pain. A warrior to fight wrongs and of course I’m a queen as well”

All four Stiles merge as one “Like this one of us takes charge”

Our job is to show love, be fair, give second chances and show no mercy, the different earths allow us to do that and live a mortal life for a time so we remember there is more to these souls than death. When we return here we deal with the deaths of all worlds. We return here when we die and wait till all our generations have died out then become one person again and rule for a hundred years till I must leave this place to return to earth once again”.

“Why not just have a world of good people?” ask Scott

“That is not our domain we are death, free will must be given on every world, the grand design can never be changed”. 

She raises her hands and Dominic appears in front of her once more “That reminds me”, she shoots him dead he wakes and stands up. “I’m curious you took the book of the dead out of its place and it became a book telling you how to get your hearts desire, did you not find that strange?”. Dominic says nothing

“Janet show Richard who you’re” she becomes a three headed dog, Dominic starts shaking “Don’t get too close yet she’s mothers favourite if you upset her favourite you will get a permanent death and Stiles has such plans for you he had to go to the mortal realm you know how he hates it”. 

Janet becomes human again “I’m curious why take the name Richard instead of keeping your original name”. 

Dominic says nothing “Your 75th and final victim I believe”, replies Janet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s surprising, what do you guys think? Let me know in the comments below.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story concludes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first finished series, when I started this last year I intended it to be a very long series but circumstances forced me to post about 10 chapters in a day. As I didn’t know when I was going to have access to a computer or phone again. So I didn’t get to have the series still going right now in the time frame I wanted(there should have been ten more weeks of me posting. Luckily this series was completely written by February. Personally I have a lot going on, and writing is so down on my list of priorities right now but lucky I’ve finished writing all my sterek fics. So I can post each week the ones I have done. My other fics have not been done and I’m sure those readers hate me. Unfortunately my personal things hasn’t been sorted but if there are times I don’t post when I should please know it’s because I can’t. I don’t want to post tons of chapters again. I want people to have something to enjoy each week. I know when I’m enjoying a book and a chapter is posted how it brightens my gloomy day. Enough about me please enjoy the conclusion to my series.

As each version of Stiles take control of the merged form of her, her clothing changes reflecting what they were wearing.

The mother raises her hands and Cora appeared before her “What the hell is going on here”. The mother smiles sweetly at her Cora have you met my husband Hades”.

“You mean Derek”

“Silly me Cora, I plum forgot my hubbies name”, she kisses Derek on the cheek “I’m sorry sweetie”, he laughs at her.

“How could you betray the family like that, they took care of you and you meet a man and betray them for him. What is it about this balding almost fifty year old that you like so much”, ask Derek 

“He’s in his late teens at most”

“Did you do them both the young and old guy”, ask the mother

“I would say wake her up but she’s lived here for what is five years in your world at least, she is choosing to not see what is in front of her” says the warrior

“She’s hoping by playing stupid we will go easy on her”, says Stiles rolling his eyes.

“The thing is Cora you were there when Dom killed Richard weren’t you”, ask Derek 

Silence 

“Did you know that the book you stole has a memory”, Cora’s eyes go wide the book appears and shows Cora and Dominic killing Richard and dozens of other people before plotting her families death. 

“Show me your true self”, says Derek 

I don’t know what you mean?”, replies Cora. 

The queen smiles and touches her and she becomes Jodie the teen they meant in the camp with James desperately wanting her mother.

The teen looks at Derek “King and I fooled you, you didn’t even know it was me all along”.

Derek smiles at her “The real Cora has always had a blessed death every time which means she never comes here”

“Do you know why you were allow to touch the book the first time ever it’s because the minute you and Dominic touched it we knew, good can’t touch it ever in this realm and evil can’t touch it in the mortal realm without a death sacrifice needing to happen and unfortunately you mess with the balance and order had to be restored and four people very important to my wives in the mortal realm lost their lives”, says Derek. “We made you forget about here you were power hungry and thought you found a witch who could get you to another world which she did, it seemed to you but it was Stiles as we knew mother wanted to be the one to kill you after all but the grand design being what it is you were born in the warrior’s world to create balance so each of you set foot in all three worlds. A lying Werewolf not knowing the Hale matriarch was a women, A father killed leaving behind a son you used magic on to do your biding who ended up liking being deceptive in the end while you take the place of his dead father. A bookshop owner who tried to kill a prince and princess thinking he could enslave the world”.

Dominic looks shocked “You’re in my domain Dominic and don’t forget I helped created those other worlds I see everything that goes on there and as you stand in front of me I’m reading your mind”.

My wife lost four people dear to her “Jennifer”, Jennifer appears alive before Derek “With your own words you’re condemned you bragged to me of playing the others here for fools”.

Stiles look at Scott “Do you know why you always want to be a vet in every world ?” 

He shakes his head “Two other versions of you choose good and want to care for innocent creatures very admirable of them, with you it’s a punishment from me, you hate every creature so I made it so when you’re in the queens realm you care for their lives hoping that maybe through them humans as well but you never do. It’s somewhat ironic when you return here you see the creatures here and are petrified of them because they’re punishing you for taking human life. The funny thing is the other versions of you always have a choice to become anything they choose and they always choose life both animal and human”. 

“The queen is fond of you” says the mother ‘You’re a copy of the first mortal she met but you keep disappointing her and your other selfs when they died is in limbo because you can’t change your ways and align with them”.

“You can’t touch me it will make your other self unhappy” says Scott smugly

The queen smiles at him “Janet devour him”, she becomes the three headed dog and tears him to pieces. Jennifer, Cora and Richard look terrified. The queen flicks her wrist and Scott appears on the ground screaming “You’re reliving the pain of being torn to pieces, do not forget your place and who’s in charge here”. 

‘Dominic do you know why I allowed you to go to the different worlds it is my domain all three other worlds are mine. I’m never alone there when you touch the book my husband and I.. let me show you, she raises her hands and they watch a replay of the night the book is taken.

The night the book is taken

Stiles and Derek are making love when Stiles and Derek feel a change in them. “The book”, says Stiles putting on a dressing gown.

“ Let him take it he has already cause the death of your others selfs love ones by doing so. I’m sorry my love you must see your other self go to the mortal realm and bring her here we need to readdress the balance”.

Stiles becomes his male form as he can’t come to the mortal world as a women, it would throw off the grand design, he goes and sees his other self when he enters her world he watches her with her family and new born pups as they sleep. He watches as his other self enters the bathroom and he tell her he needs her help he will return in two weeks for her . They return to the underworld two weeks later and the queen tells Stiles of her life and Stiles tell her of her world which needs freeing. Stiles connect to her other worlds and see that the death of her other selves is being plan out and she sees how all three worlds would look if Dominic’s plan succeeds and she makes the plans necessary to defeat him. She touches her other selfs arms and tell her the necessary details to help the other versions of her. She and Derek decides to have a hunt on their world and make it an activity that everyone participates in, she decides when the time comes she will remove some of her memories so she can truly experience the hunt in all its glory.

“Story time is over those fix dead’s unfortunately had to happen but so is the here and now which I’m absolutely delighted with. The hunt is on”, Scott who was no longer in pain and the other members of the alpha pack look confused

“Darlings You’ve Just had a trial and the whole underworld heard you’ve been found guilty, by the way now they’ve just been given the all clear to hunt you like the animals you’re”, says Stiles smiling. “You can thank my other selves for this kindness they have mated and bore children and experienced happiness and contentment, I wanted to skin you alive”. 

“We have a special guess who has ask permission to watch and I have grant it. Thanatos death himself appears his boney fingers holding on to the sickle in his hands, “Seeing as until this hunt is over the balance can’t be restored and my wife has paused the other worlds I agreed. Jennifer this is your first and last time as prey welcome to the underworld”, says Derek 

Stiles splits into four all watching the Alpha pack member from their world being hunted. The Alpha pack were trying to fight off people left right and centre but the people were angry that they try to rule them, their king and queens were always fair ruthless at times but fair the nature of their jobs being what it is(Derek and Stiles had return their rightful memories to them, when they bought the Alpha pack back to life).

Stiles smiled the people were baying for blood, “I’m splitting them up and sending them to different continents normal rules do not apply you can temporarily teleport, all the things you’re not allowed to do I give you permission to do”, he tells the people.

They watch as Scott ended up in Australia, Jennifer in Asia, fake Cora in North America and Richard in South America. The people were vicious in their beatings of them, The Different champions return and stand before Death, the different Stiles and Derek.

Stiles waves his hands and the Alpha pack returns to stand opposite the champions “Kill them and I will finish the hunt”, says Stiles pointing to the champions, the Alpha pack all run towards the champions.

“Have they learnt nothing” says Derek, He looks at the Alpha pack “You all did wrong and yet instead of begging for mercy or saying we did wrong we deserve our punishment, when given a chance to save yourself you were still me me me to hell with the consequence for those caught in the crossfire”.

He points to the champions “They did wrong and came here but were willing to change and sacrifice to help their fellow man who were being hurt. These people did not remember this was the underworld while you were trying to conquer them. He points to a gentlemen who was shackled with him and Stiles. 

“He was on your side in the war but he saw the consequences of it and when captured was remorseful he could have killed his way out of there but he didn’t he instead went to the leader and begged his forgiveness and was forgiven and joined up with the rebels saving countless lives”.

“You won the earlier fights because they chose not to kill you and they will be rewarded by leaving this place for a season and get the chance to join my wife on her worlds. They will do good and will have a blessed death when they die and never return here again”.

“You however” he raises his hands and they start to go up to the sky and each Stiles take a member of the Alpha pack and look down on the earth and kill them making sure all eyes are watching them.

Jordan appears and burn them up till all that was left were ashes.

“The balance is restored”, says Derek 

”The king and queen and your father is alive once more like when you first came here”, he says to the warrior.

He turns to the mother “Cora can’t be restored she was killed after retrieving the book for Jodie and has had a blessed death at least one of you get to see a love one again”. 

Death disappears along with Peter and Janet “We must say farewell for now”, says Derek to the female Stiles. They pop out leaving Derek and Stiles “I won the bet, they didn’t beg for their lives”

“Fine the other Scotts can leave limbo just be lucky I got my burger and fries one of my few opportunities to experience mortal food in centuries I do love when Janet brings it with her”.

The Stiles returned to their worlds not remembering what took place in the underworld and lived out the lives till they died and return back there each having memories of a life welled lived and loved.

When they next returned to their worlds again a hundred years later the champions returned with them and became doctors, scientist, policemen and physiologist not remembering their former lives just a drive to help others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Cora was innocent after all. I hope you guys enjoyed the series and go back to it now you know the conclusion and see the little clues and go ha. I love what a badass all four Stiles has been. I wanted to created a series where she was a strong female character who was in charge. Yes I still love male Stiles and the sarcasm and the vulnerability he shows at time. Comments welcome. I have a little fun game So all four Stiles will have a one shot done of them. As readers tell me your ideas for what you want it to be. Let me know the title of the Stiles story I wrote so I know which Stiles it is and what you want it to be. Is it them returning to the underworld after 100 years, is it a trip with the kids. When I get enough ideas I’ll put them on here for people to vote what one shot they want to read. Then I’ll write it dedicating it to the winner. The contest is open for two months starting today. Monday the 27 may 2019 to July 27 2019. For example warrior Stiles or book titled fury=can you do stiles realising she’s a princess like a real life princess or the mother telling Derek he’s going to be a dad or a year in their life.

**Author's Note:**

> Which Stiles from which part do you think is the Warrior, the mother and the queen let me know in the comment section below. The Stiles in this book has a title see if you can work it out before the reveal, comment below


End file.
